Kyle Dragneel
Kyle Dragneel, is the youngest brother of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel and the biological father of Wendy Marvell. He was known as the first Dragon Slayer, as well as the First Wizard. He later obtained more Slaying magic, which were Monster Slaying and Devil Slaying and God Slaying magic and more. Personality Back in Precambrian time, Kyle was a shy little kid that admired his brothers and dragons. He became a young man with great determination after his brother, Natsu, was killed by Monstrosity. He was always shy and nervous around girls whenever he was getting hit on. When his daughter was killed by Mard Geer, he felt nothing, but rage and became The Fury, a being from his Forbidden Soul. By this day, Kyle is kind and mature. He takes full responsibility for any actions he causes to bring harm. When he is angered, his right eye pupil changes its shape and its color to black. History In his past time, as a little kid in X300's he was nice and courageous. He looked up to his oldest brother, Zeref, as his hero. In later years, his older brother, Natsu, was killed by the God of Creation, Monstrosity, known as one of the three components of an ancient being. Kyle held a grudge and promised to avenge his brother's death by slaying Monstrosity in his Dragon Form, Acnologia the Dragon King. He could not slay him and was supposedly killed by the Monster God, but he didn't die and imprisoned him with a structure called Tartaros Prison-Portal Tower. In later time, he married and had a daughter, Wendy Afdéderk. He also created the most powerful force ever known to existence which was given to the Magic Council; Etherion. His wife divorced because she never wanted to be a mother. Kyle taught his daughter his magic when she was older. He later encountered Mard Geer of the 9 Demon Gates from the Books of Zeref. Mard Geer killed his daughter and was sent back into the Books of Zeref. He later realized that Natsu was revived as one of them known as E N D. He slept for four hundred years and was ordered by Seilah of the 9 Demon Gates to kill Zeref on Tenroujima in X784, but supposedly killed Fairy Tail along with destroying Tenroujima. Tenrou Island Arc Seemingly beaconed by Zeref, Kyle awakens, in order by Seilah to kill Zeref, and arrives on Tenrou Island, wreaking destruction in his wake. Sensing the destructive capabilities the Black Dragon possesses, Makarov enters Giant Mode, attempting to hold the Dragon at bay to allow the other members of Fairy Tail to escape. After a brief struggle, Kyle, taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries, knocks the Guild Master to the ground, pummeling him with his claws. Just as he is about to kill Makarov, Natsu latches onto Kyle, preventing the killing blow. Despite Kyle's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer remains latched onto the dragon's scales, demanding that he leave their Master alone. Led by Erza, the other members of Fairy Tail return, aiding Natsu in his assault against the Dragon. As Gildarts notes that Kyle is simply toying with them all, the Dragon flies into the air, and then proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar. After the deed is done, Kyle soars off into the distance in apologies for killing the innocent. Dragon King Festival Arc Kyle appears out of Wendy's body and tackles with Scavenger. He states that he will end the war and seal away Scavenger. As Mard Geer entered his Etherious Form and tried to kill Wendy again, Kyle intercepted it in his Dark Etherion Dragon Mode. He fought Mard Geer and finally defeated him with his Dragon's Secret Art: Dragon's Heart along with Ankhseram. He told Wendy that he is her father, revived her memories and her original magic, and hugged her. Both cried in joy that they have each other again. He turned to Natsu as soon as he punched him in the face. Kyle looked confused and tried to explain to Natsu that they are brothers, but he would not listen and kept attacking him. He finally got sense into him by reviving his memories. Natsu cried realizing that he was fighting his own brother, that he is the younger brother of Zeref, and he's E N D. He soon morphed into E N D when the book of E N D was activated after the seal broke. Although he was turned back into E N D, the Cursed power in his mind was vanquished by Kyle himself and gained control. Natsu was then striked and killed by Scavenger. Lisanna then cried because she is pregnant with his child. Kyle tells his daughter to use the spell Revival to save Natsu's life, and she does so. Lisanna is relieved and Kyle sees both of them kiss. He then operates Future by telling Gray to use his Ice Magic to freeze the entire continent into a giant Lacrima. It causes all people to stay young and Ultear commenced Fast Forward to travel to the year X2017 to tell people to prepare for the Age of the Black Godzilla. Synopsis Future Arc (Marvel, Twilight, and DC Debut) It is X2017, Kyle wakes up out of Lacrima and sees a man with an eye-patch pointing a weapon at him. He later realizes his magic has advanced into power. A group known as The Avengers stood in front of him and told him to stand down. Kyle single-handedly defeated them and morphed into a dragon and flew away. He encountered even more strange beings: people that tr nsformed into giant wolves and people that sparkled in the sunlight. He encountered a half-blood that was in trouble, so he helped her. She asked him of what he is. He told her that he is not apart of this time and he is a Demonic God. She replies by saying she's half immortal and half mortal. Kyle tells her that he is over trillions of billions years of age and she decides to take him to her family. Her family questions why she brought him to them. Kyle tells them that he is not human and wants to know what is going around these days. They ask why he needs to know all of that, he explains that was frozen in Lacrima for over hundreds and thousands of years. They explain the development of modernization. That caught him when he saw Deadpool with the whole "Healing Factor" thing. (He killed Deadpool single-handedly by taking away his healing factor) He flew off and ran into The Avengers again. They ask him this time if he is here to protect or destroy Earth. He answers that he is there to protect the Multiverse. They are relieved. They then offer him if he wants to be an Avenger and work with S. H. E. I. L. D. , but he says he works alone and that he's the only one that defeat all Shadow (or Evil). He goes off once more and encounters a man in a bat suit and a man that has an "S" on his shirt. He is asks if they are Light and Dark (or Good) or Shadow. They reply that they are both Light and Dark, but they are former rivals. Monster Arc ("All" Godzilla(s) and Anaconda Debut) Later in the year, he allies with three great lizards. They are all different breeds of Godzilla(s). An alpha predator that breathes blue fire (he called him Millennium Godzilla), an omega that has no self control and breathes natural fire (Draconic Godzilla), and an primordial predator that is the king of all monsters and breathes primal fire (King Godzilla). Kyle tells them that the world is in danger and asks them for help. They monsters agreed to help save the human race and Kyle goes after Thanos for the other 4 Infinity Stones. Kyle enters his single-hand dragon mode, Dragon King Mode, and attacks Thanos with an extreme blow. Though with the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos took critical damage and became amused of Kyle's power. He spreads the power of the Infinity Gauntlet around Kyle. Seemingly victorious, Kyle begins to consume the power and the Infinity Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones. He infused all Infinity Stones back into the most powerful source known to man; Etherion. Kyle activates the Etherion Cannon and sets off an Etherion Blast on Thanos completely annihilating him. The Avengers and Justice League witness his true power and think of him as a threat to humanity. Though, Kyle promises only to use it on Shadow. Kyle later leaves without a trace. Weeks later, Kyle sees a new threat being created; Regeneration (snake from Anaconda: Trail of Blood), a symbiote-anaconda hybrid infused with huge amounts of fire and a Adamantium-Vibranium infused blade at the end of its tail. Regeneration has a huge advantage when it regenerates; it grows bigger, stronger, smarter, faster, and nastier. It was also shown that it has an adult form called Sea-Hydra. Kyle fought the beast countless times, destroying it, and leaving it to regenerate and fulfill adult forme. In adult forme, Sea-Hydra is portrayed as a basilisk with dragon like wings and Draconic Godzilla's heat ray. Kyle defeated Sea-Hydra over his battle on Mt. Fuji when he took away Sea-Hydra's Healing Factor and used Dark Etherion Dragon's Talon to end it. Kyle also came across a "creature" trapped in a space-time vortex called Atrocity, a hybrid mutant of Walker Sloan, Anti-Venom, and Doctor Octavius and former enemy of Spider Man. Kyle faced major problems defeating the "creature" and realized that none of his powers could work and only high voltage effects it. He temporarily swaps out his Dragon Slayer Magic (Etherion) with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic to defeat the "creature" once and for all. Kyle came across Sea-Hydra once again, but re-animated into a machine therefore being known as Mecha Sea-Hydra. Kyle noticed that its Temporal Roar can rip anything off the timeline, as in prevent anything from existing. If that hit Kyle, the entire Multiverse would be filled with Shadow. Also, Superman was fighting Doomsday at that moment and was hit by Mecha Sea-Hydra's Temporal Roar and erased from the timeline. Kyle defeated it by sending back its Temporal Roar causing it and its original forme to never exist. Final Battles: Black Godzilla Arc Kyle joins a brute war of Light and Darkness against Shadow. It is the war where he proclaims his True Form as the Black Godzilla in the Books of Darkness. He fought off and killed Kronos and Monstrosity, then started to recover from a brutal fight and left the rest to King Godzilla. Kyle, somehow, drained all his Magic Power and fell unconscious due to his battle against Kronos and Monstrosity. Kyle later gains a vision of "his" return and Apocalypse of the past comes to the future. Kyle regains his magic power and heads to fight and kill Apocalypse past-self. He lets out an Dark Etherion Dragon's Roar and landed maximum damage on Apocalypse past-self. He was going to end it with Dark Etherion Dragon's Talon, but was interrupted by "re-animated" Deadpool. Copyright© Fairy Tail Wiki 2009-2016